Eyes
by Kamishirossu
Summary: Reuni yang seharusnya tidak terjadi malah terjadi. Inasure, One-shot/AU


"Selamat siang, Slaine-san! Hari ini kami menemukan pendonor mata untuk dirimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar, Slaine-san! Ini dia orangnya."

"Ah- salam kenal, nama saya adalah Slaine Troyard, mohon kooperasinya."

"Salam kenal, Slaine-san. Nama saya...

Kaizuka Inaho."

Reuni yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pun terjadi.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** (c) Gen Urobochi | Eyes (c) Kamishirossu**

**Beware s****ho-ai, ooc, typo/s/, gaje, uh maaf tapi dldr, etc.**

**I did not own any character in this fan fiction. **

* * *

Grek!

Bunyi pintu bergeser dapat didengar oleh telinga pemuda yang berumur 18 tahun itu- siapa yang datang pada saat seperti ini? Ah, apakah orang itu lagi? Slaine yang awalnya dalam posisi berbaring segera menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memopang badannya agar memasuki posisi duduk, lalu, setelah ia menyelesaikan tujuannya, ia segera melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas kakinya yang lurus itu.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine-san." Ucap lelaki bersurai coklat itu dengan datar seraya ia menarik sebuah bangku yang berlokasi tepat disebelah kasur berwarna putih _solid_ itu, mulutnya awalnya tertutup mulai terbuka ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

"Cukup baik." Balas Slaine seketika sambil menempelkan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya. "Inaho-san sendiri?"

"Baguslah, Baik."

Konversasi yang seharusnya panjang itu pun selesai dengan cepat karena kemampuan sosial yang sangat minimum yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang lebih muda itu- namun, karena tekad yang dimiliki laki-laki buta itu untuk melanjutkan konversasi ini sangat kuat- konversasi ini pun terlanjutkan. "Apa saja yang Inaho-san lakukan disekolah?"

"Apa?" Inaho merespond seraya ia mengedipkan kedua matanya, sungguh aneh- tidak biasanya sang pemuda bersurai putih ini akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tanya, apa saja yang Inaho-san lakukan di sekolah?" Tanya Slaine lagi, sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang -katanya- lebih tua dari dia akan terkejut seperti saat ini, karena, selama seminggu ini, yang hanya diterima oleh dirinya adalah suara datar dan beberapa kata.

"Tidak banyak, hanya belajar dan melakukan beberapa eksperimen beserta praktek memasak makanan." Tutur Inaho tanpa berhenti sambil menatap mata _turquouise_ yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Memasak apa?" Tanya Slaine dengan riang, tampaknya dia sangat tertarik.

"Terserah, yang penting sesuai dengan temanya." Jawab Inaho,

"Lalu temanya?" Slaine bertanya lagi, tampaknya dia sangat penasaran.

"Musim semi."

Kedua kata itu langsung membungkam mulut Slaine, musim semi, ya? Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar maupun melihat situasi itu- sudah berapa tahun ya? 6 tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Sejak kejadian yang laknat itu menghembus dirinya dan merengut dunianya yang sangat berharga itu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di mulut Slaine pada saat ia mengalihkan mukanya ke arah kaca yang menampakan beribu bunga sakura yang sedang menghiasi dunia- meskipun Slaine tidak dapat melihat sekarang, ia tahu betapa indahnya dunia sekarang ini- pengalaman dulu pada saat ia berumur 12 tahun masih diingatnya, tentunya.

"Inaho-san." Panggil sang pemuda bersurai putih itu. "Bagaimanakah rasanya melihat dunia yang berwarna-warni?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Inaho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan, bagaimana caranya ia harus menjawab ini? "Kau akan tahu dalam dua hari lagi, Slaine-san."

Balasan Inaho hanya membuat pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil, yang membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menatap sang tunanetra itu dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa anda tertawa, Slaine-san?" Tanya Inaho dengan penuh kebingungan- wajar, dia tidak mengerti sih kenapa dia tertawa.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat kok, Inaho-san. Cuma aku penasaran saja dengan bagaimana dunia sekarang." Ucapan Slaine membuat Inaho terbelalak lagi- Rupanya dia bukan buta natural?

"Kau bukan penderita buta natural sejak kecil, Slaine-san?" Tanya si _brunet_ dengan ragu-ragu, awalnya Inaho kira dia adalah orang yang buta sejak kelahirannya karena ia bertindak sangat natural sebagai seorang tunanetra.

"Bukan." Sambut Slaine tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku kehilangan kegunaan mataku pada umur 12 tahun, karena melindungi seseorang- ya bukan sembarangan orang sih, teman dekatku atau pacar?" Tertawa pahit. "tapi aku tidak mengingat lagi siapa namanya karena kami tidak pernah melakukan kontak lagi- ya, wajar saja sih, siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan seorang tunanetra sih?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Inaho membelakkan matanya- namun, dalam pernyataan ini, Inaho terlihat sangat terkejut- karena ia tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini. "O-oh, begitu." Ucap Inaho dengan penuh kegagapan- dia bingung, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang mesti dibicarakan.

"Dan entah kenapa, suaramu mengingatku kepada-nya, Inaho-san." Kata Slaine seraya ia meletakkan sebuah senyuman palsu dibibirnya. "Karena waktu itu, dari yang aku dengar, kami berdua masuk dalam koma- dan dia mendapat _impact _yang jauh lebih besar dariku... Jadi aku mesti bersyukur karena hanya kehilangan pandanganku- dan aku akan mendapatnya kembali, meskipun bukan dengan mataku yang asli." Jelas Slaine- menurutnya, kebutaan yang diterimanya ini anugerah untuk mencoba- bukanlah musibah.

"Slaine-san, sebenarnya-" Kata-katanya pun terputus begitu suara gesekan pintu terdengar jelas di telinganya, Ah, waktunya untuk berkunjung sudah habis rupanya, tampaknya ia harus kembali.

"Maaf, Kaizuka-san. Waktu kunjungan sudah habis- anda boleh berkunjung lagi besok."

"Baik."

Dengan konversasi yang singkat itu, Inaho segera mengangkat dirinya dan meninggalkan kursi yang didudukinya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Slaine-san." Tutur Inaho dengan cepat seraya ia meninggalkan lokasi dan menuju ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Slaine yang sedang kebingungan karena heran mengapa orang yang biasanya datar dalam segala situasi menjadi tampak terburu-buru seperti itu.

* * *

Matahari yang awalnya terbenam sudah mulai memberangkatkan dirinya- hari ini, tanggal 2 April, adalah hari transplantasi untuk mata Slaine yang akan digantikan dengan mata berwarna merah gelap. Biasanya, Slaine tidak akan menghiraukan bunyi ayam berkokok, namun, hari ini, ia berniat untuk mendengarkannya dan bahkan dengan cepat membuka matanya /yang seharusnya gelap/ untuk menyambut hari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya ini.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine, hari ini ya?" Tanya sang ibu dari Slaine Troyard, Lemmie Troyard dengan sebuah senyum seraya ia menghelus surai putihnya itu dengan sangat lembut- ia merasa sangat senang karena mulai hari ini sang anak dapat melihat lagi.

"Iya, ibu." Balas Slaine dengan sebuah senyuman kembali- ia senang, tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal- kemarin, sang pendonor, Kaizuka Inaho sama sekali tidak datang- apakah Slaine mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya? "Ah, apakah Inaho-san sudah datang?"

"Sudah, dia sedang menunggu di ruang tengah, menunggumu siap untuk operasi." Tutur sang dokter dari keluarga Troyard dengan senyuman.

"Bisa panggil dia kesini?" Tanya Slaine.

Setelah itu, beberapa bunyi dapat terdengar- gesekan ointu, langkah kaki, apapun dapat terdengar.

"Ada apa, Slaine-san?" Tanya sang _brunette _dengan suara datar, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jeda. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, Inaho-san. Terima kasih karena telah mau memberikan matamu kepadaku- aku benar-benar sangat menghargainya- Terima kasih." Jeda lain. "Terima kasih banyak." Lalu air mata yang disimpan dimata kosongnya itu pun mengucur begitu saja, ia bingung kenapa- tapi, ia menebak karena dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Keheningan yang tertimpa dengan isakan dari lelaki yang lebih tua itu membuat Inaho tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghapus air mata yang dicucurkan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Tidak usah berterima kasih, Slaine-san. Aku melakukan ini dengan inisiatif sendiri." Tutur Inaho, tetap menawarkannya sebuah senyuman sebelum ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya kepada Slaine sebelum menjejakkan dirinya keluar ruangan, menuju ke ruangan operasi untuk mendonorkan kedua bola matanya.

* * *

Operasi pun dimulai. Kedua orang tua Slaine yang gugup sedang menunggu anaknya yang ada di ruang operasi, sedangkan seorang kakak dari sisi Kaizuka hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh kefrustasian. Memang, nilai kesuksesan yang dimiliki adiknya jauh lebih rendah dari pemuda bersurai putih itu- tetapi sang kakak sudah siap untuk segalanya, karena adiknya juga sudah siap untuk segalanya.

Setelah beberapa jam, seorang lelaki dengan jas berwarna putih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Operasinya berhasil. Namun, untuk lelaki bersurai cokelat... Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampunya, namun, tepat setelah kami mengambil kedua bola matanya, tekanan darahnya menurun dengan drastis dan tidak dapat ditolong lagi."

Penjelasan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang kakak tertua dari Keluarga Kaizuka _breakdown_, aliran air mata mengucur deras dari matanya- ia lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya- akan tetapi, ia sudah meninggal, dan dia tidak dapat mencegahnya.

Yuki menangis karena kelemahannya sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Slaine yang sebelumnya terlelap telah terbangun dari tidurnya- untuk melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat berbeda. Warna putih, hitam, pink, biru muda, kuning- warna apapun yang dapat dilihatnya. Sebuah senyuman besar terukir di bibirnya- Akhirnya.

Akhirnya.

"...Sungguh indah." Ucap Slaine dengan nada kekaguman, kedua orang tuanya yang mendengarnya tersenyum kebar dan memeluk anak tunggalnya itu, mereka berdua sangat bahagia- awalnya, mereka kira anaknya akan buta seperti dulu- namun, situasi telah berganti, anakny adapat melihat, dan dapat mengobservasi segala hal. "Beginikah dunia setelah 6 tahun?" Tanya Slaine lagi, sebelum seorang dokter datang dan menyambutnya.

Namun, sebelum dokter tersebut dapat menanyakan apapun, Slaine segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya- sebuah surat berwarna putih tanpa tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah surat yang resmi- namun, bagi Slaine, ini mungkin sangat berarti. Dengan cepat, ia membuka suratnya dan menarik secarik kertas dari surat tersebut.

* * *

_Dear, Slaine Troyard._

Surat ini kusampaikan kepadamu.  
Selamat atas mata barumu, Slaine-san.  
Aku yakin kalau kau sudah menerima mataku apabila kau sudah membaca surat ini.  
Aku harap kau menyukainya, mungkin mata itu agak jelek, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya.  
Karena dari observasiku seminggu ini, kau sangat semangat mengenai dunia sekarang.

Jujur, aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal yang kau sampaikan dua hari yang lalu.  
Kau bilang, kau masih memiliki pandanganmu hingga enam tahun yang lalu.  
Kau bilang, kau kehilangan pandanganmu karena pacarmu.  
Dan sekarang, aku mengembalikannya kepadamu.

Percayalah padaku.  
Tetapi, aku adalah pacarmu yang kau maksud itu, tampaknya.  
Karena, aku memiliki kisah yang sama, aku dulu memiliki seorang kekasih, yang memiliki penampilan yang sama denganmu.  
Bola mata biru-kehijauan, rambut putih, dan suara yang agak rendah.  
Awalnya, aku sangat terkejut melihatmu.

Tetapi sekarang, aku sangat bahagia.  
Karena setidaknya aku dapat memberimu kebahagiaan.  
Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku 6 tahun yang lalu, Slaine.  
Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jaga mata itu dengan baik.  
Dan nikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang kau tanyakan padaku dua hari yang lalu

Inaho Kaizuka

* * *

Bagaikan air terjun, Slaine mengucurkan air matanya dengan deras, menenggelamkan mukanya ke kertas putih itu.

Hari itu, dia menyadari.

Reuni yang seharusnya tidak terjadi malah terjadi.

* * *

**A/N: Wahahaha akhirnya gaje sekali urgh. Semoga suka, udah lama banget ga nulis ffn- Saya harap suka, makasih banyak. /bows. **


End file.
